


Collector of Fine Things

by Staymay5



Series: A THOUSAND WORDS TO SAY I LOVE YOU [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: 1000, AU, Art, F/M, Human, highschool, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymay5/pseuds/Staymay5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We sit together in art class, and every class, you ramble on about things you are excited/passionate about. The thing is, you are really shy and don’t talk much, so this is incredibly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collector of Fine Things

**Author's Note:**

> The First in my completed Kol and Davina’s Prompts and Au’s (A Thousand Words To Say I Love You)
> 
> From this Tumblr post: http://thelittlegirlinwonderland.tumblr.com/post/140320421020/kol-and-davinas-prompts-and-aus-you-feel-asleep

“Anyone ever tell you your art’s really good,” Kol asked charmingly leaning against the table.

 

She simply frowned, “not really, I’m not that good. I went too heavy on the charcoal, the noses is all wrong and don’t even get me started on the hands. Like how the hell do you draw hands?”

 

“Hey,” he chuckled and she looked up at him, “I don’t give compliments that I don’t mean, Darling.”

 

She stared at him for a long moment before blinking, “thank you… I guess, but you really just don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Rude, but I’ll bite,” he shrugged pulling out the stool next to her, “Davina Claire, right?”

 

“Yep,” she said in a clipped tone pulling out a fresh sheet of paper to sketch on.

 

“You sit next to me in history,” he mused thoughtfully pulling his sketchbooks from his bag.

 

“And English, and chemistry, and math,” she stated her eyes not meeting his.

 

“Really,” he asked, “now that you mention it I guess you’re right. Strange, I don’t think we’ve talked all that much. You’re a quiet one aren’t you?”

 

“No,” she said instantly turning to look at him for all of three seconds before looking away, “maybe I just don’t find you as charming as you obviously find yourself.”

 

“Is that so,” he let out a boisterous laugh tipping himself back in his seat, “I think you like me Davina Claire.”

 

She simply shrugged not responding to him. He decided to take it as a yes. Snatching up her bag he began to riffle through it, “hey, who do you think you are?”

 

“Kol Michaelson,” he smiled widely at her, “was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask?”

 

She looked furious and strangely enough he thought it suited her. She snatched her bag back from him her cheeks flushing slightly, “how would you like it if I rifled through your stuff?”

 

“I’d quite like that actually,” he smiled widely, “feel free to start with a body search.”

 

She made the most hilarious face, “in your dreams.”

 

“Oh it will be,” he promised sincerely, “now tell me Davina Claire: what exactly is in your dreams?”

 

“Not you,” she quipped with a sharp small tight smile of her own.

 

He laughed heartily, “Oh, you wound me.”

 

Of course she smiled, a little proud of herself, “I meant to.”

 

“Come on Darling,” he teased, “you’re killing me here.”

 

She bit her lip and he could tell she was hesitating, “it’s stupid.”

 

“I doubt anything you say could be stupid,” Kol said honestly he’d been cheating off her for enough years to know that much.

 

“I want to go to Julliard, like can you imagine? I know that’s like ridiculous because I’m not good at like anything, I mean someone like Tim I’m sure he could get in no problem he’s like a child protégé or something. It’s expensive too on top of that,” she said lost in her thoughts, “but so many great painters have gone there. Like Camille O’Connell. Her pieces are so analytical and insightful; it’s like seeing through a whole new set of eyes. Or Freya, her work is literally my favorite. I can’t even imagine ever being that talented. Apparently she was abducted as a child, all her old work is made out of materials that she could find lying around. Her piece Dahlia, I just- I can feel it in my soul, you know? It’s my favorite piece; I even have a copy in my room. It’s just the colors there so vivid, but not too vivid, you know? Like she’s able to balance it out with like this dullness- and I am talking a lot, like a lot a lot.”

 

“Not to worry Darling,” he smiled, “I quite enjoyed your speech.”

 

Her cheeks lit up scarlet as she looked away and then frowned, “my work doesn’t even compare.”

 

He snatched up one of her discarded drawings, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about… come to my house later tonight.”

 

“No,’ she immediately objected surprised he’d even ask.

 

“Hear me out,” he raise his hands, “my brothers a big hot shot artist himself. I’m sure I could convince him to give you a few pointers.”

 

She stared at him for a moment her brow furrowing, “why?”

 

“I told you,” he smiled tucking a piece of her art away into his bag, “your arts really good. Besides you just happen to be lucky enough that I fancy myself a connoisseur of fine things.”

 

The double entendre was intended and they both knew it. She went with him anyways, “wow, your place is… amazing.”

 

“I suppose,” he shrugged, “a bit bigger that you attic shack I think.”

 

She shot him a dirty look and was about to make a snide remark when all the sudden she stopped.

 

“Is that, oh my god Kol,” she punched him, “is your brother fucking Klaus Mikaelson?”

 

“No he’s fucking Camille,” he rubbed his arm and she shot him a dangerous look, “honestly Darling I though the last name kind of gave it away.”

 

“Hello,” Nick sauntered up to them, “you must be the little witch that cast a spell over my little brother.”

 

“You’re Klaus Mikaelson,” she said in awe, “your painting sunset over the bayou-”

 

“Darling, as cute as you are when you’re excited please don’t inflate my older brother’s ego any more than necessary,” Kol cringed as Nick gave a clap on the back, “he’s insufferable enough as it is.”

 

“Nonsense,” Klaus smiled like a cat, “Davina and I are going to best of friends, I can tell already. Between art tips and embarrassing stories from your childhood there won’t be a dull moment to be found.”

 

“Thank you Kol,” Davina said quickly giving a peck on his check. Running after Klaus she shouted back over her shoulder, “I really owe you one.”

 

He smiled softly left alone in the courtyard, “I’ll you to that Darling, I’ll hold you to that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1000 words on the dot, a bit trickier than expected, but 10/10 would do again. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
